Seducing my Sensei
by cutecrazyice
Summary: Who knew taking up your sensei's challenge could be so much fun? KakaSaku


**Seducing my Sensei**  
_by: cutecrazyice_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Neh…Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you keep reading that stupid, perverted thing?"

"I mean, there are other things to read other than that, right? Something more…worthy?"

"And your mind is going to turn to mush if you keep doing it. So why even do it?"

Silence.

"Sensei…"

"It's educational."

There was a loud scoff, as Haruno Sakura stared at her ex-teacher with what might have been annoyance, or irritation. She rolled her eyes, as if to emphasize her disbelief.

"Oh, puh-lease. The only thing educational about it is probably the way your blood travels from your brains down to your—"

"Sakura." There was a warning tone in Hatake Kakashi's voice—though he still did not tear his eyes away from his ever-present orange book. Smirking, the pink-haired kunoichi let out a light laugh.

"Just stating fact, sensei," she teased, rolling her eyes again. There was a short silence, in which she stared at the trees and the green fields surrounding them, and he pretty much ignored her and everything else.

They had just finished training a half hour ago, along with the rest of team seven…well, okay—_they _trained, while she simply watched them. It was her day off from the hospital, and she wanted to spend it just sitting around leisurely, doing nothing. This earned her another you-are-wasting-your-time-by-sitting-around-therefore-becoming-more-weak lecture from the ever-brooding Uchiha, plus a hey-don't-call-her-weak-bastard from Naruto. Oh, yes—followed by an if-that's-your-choice-hag comment from Sai.

Then a Sakura-chan-is-beautiful-you-prick! yell from Naruto, again.

It was pretty much up to her to break the brewing fight at that point. She did it by giving them each a pound on the head (even Naruto, for saying such rude words after every sentence), then sitting herself comfortably beside their sensei—who ignored every word in preference of his precious book, of course.

When Sakura was younger, such an insult from Sasuke Uchiha would have broken her heart into a million pieces, and made her tears fall three seconds after it had been said. But, well, she was nineteen now—she was over him, and she was over that (yes, yes—even his return to Konoha hadn't torn her up anymore. She was just glad he was home and safe, period.) She'd grown up. She definitely wasn't weak anymore.

And the good thing was, she knew it.

With a sigh, Sakura let the silence relax her, especially now that the loud-mouthed blond wasn't here anymore. He had dragged them to Ichiraku for ramen after the training, as usual, for another round of what could become an all-night eating session—again. He would have dragged Kakashi and her, too, but the two had managed to decline and resist, saying they'd try to catch up in a little while. She, because she still wanted to enjoy the scenery, and he because…well, she didn't know, really.

Maybe to keep reading his book. The pervert.

Ten minutes later, the silence was too much for Sakura. She was now a bit bored. She eyed everything there was to eye already…slowly, her eyes fell on the cover of what Kakashi was reading—it was entitled Icha Icha Paradise on Earth. She almost snorted, but refrained herself.

What could possibly be so fascinating about something written by the perverted sannin himself?

Subtly, she sidled closer to him.

"Neh…Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"…watcha reading?"

A raised eyebrow—though his eyes (or eye, because she could only see one) still did not leave the book.

"There's a title on the cover, Sakura."

"…er, I know."

"Then you shouldn't be asking."

Silence.

"…can I read it?"

"No."

That was a fast answer. Sakura immediately pouted.

"Why not? You said it was _educational_."

"For me, yes. You're underage."

"I'm nineteen years old—I was underage two years ago!"

Silence.

"Kakashi!"

She usually only emitted the sensei part when she was really, really exasperated with him.

Which she was now.

"Arghh!" Pouting some more, Sakura crossed her arms and glared at him. Now she wasn't only bored—she was getting irritated as well. On top of being exasperated, of course.

Which, when she thought about it, actually meant the same thing.

Grr. Stupid.

"Can we at least go now?"

"…no."

"But Kakashi...I'm bored and you won't let me read to erase my boredom and…I want ramen."

Another raised eyebrow. This time, Kakashi let his lone eye stray enough to give her an unbelieving glance. Then, it was back on the book.

"You hate ramen."

"It's an acquired taste," she huffed, glaring again. "And it's better than your perverted taste in literature."

"The one you wanted to read just seconds ago?"

"Fine! I changed my mind! Ramen's better. I'm hungry."

"Well, then…no one's stopping you, Sakura. Off you go, now."

"But I promised Naruto I'll bring you with me!" she complained.

"Not my problem."

"You're not being fair."

"…not my problem."

She let out what she supposed was a frustrated cry—she knew it sounded that way because she _was_ frustrated. Why was he being so difficult? Didn't he know that he couldn't just budge out of certain team seven eating sessions this way, just because he wanted to continue reading some dirty, brain-lowering smut?

She would have kept on insisting and complaining, but she knew him, and she knew such tactics wouldn't work. He was, after all, the infamous copy nin—meaning nothing much fazed him. She needed a new one, one that she would be certain he would not back out of, or just ignore. She needed to use his honor, use her brains, use it to her advantage, to get what she wanted…but how?

"Come on, sensei…at least let me make a proposition. I won't nag you anymore if you agree with this."

Silence.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him give the book a contemplative look—she knew it wasn't because of what he was reading. Slowly, his eye gazed at her.

"Go on."

He was considering! The problem was, Sakura didn't have a plan in mind yet—so stupid of her! Furiously, she let her brain run in circles, shifting here and there to consider challenges that could guarantee her chances of winning said proposition. She even tried calling for Inner Sakura, to help her out.

Inner Sakura remained silent.

"I guess you're out of ideas, then…" Seemingly bored already, his eye was slowly turning back to his literature—

"I know!" she shouted—blurted out, more like—just to get his attention. "I, uh…it's…well…"

He sighed. "Right…go now, Sakura, really—"

_Inner Sakura, help!_

The words were out of her mouth before she could even consider them.

"I challenge that I can take your attention away from that stupid book—I'll make you drop it! If I can, then you have to go with me to meet them! And if I can't, then I will clean your apartment for one month!"

Silence.

Suddenly, Sakura wanted to smack herself—hard. She inwardly groaned. Of all the challenges to blurt out—why _that_? _Nobody_ had ever managed to distract the copy nin from his precious literature yet…what the heck made her think she could? And kami—clean his messy apartment? What was she thinking? It was stupid, it was pointless, it was laughable, and she'd better open her mouth and change her words before he could—

"It's a deal. No changing."

Whipping her head at him, she saw that he was still looking at her, an amused crinkle in his eyes. She opened her mouth to protest—

"Really, Sakura—backing out so early?" he chuckled.

She shut her mouth back with a snap, resigned. Damn. Now she was in for it.

With her pride on the line, of course. She _never_ backed out of challenges.

"I am _not _backing out," she said firmly, crossing her arms again. "I am going to win."

There was a faintly amused crinkle—again—on Kakashi's eye. "Okay. If you say so."

"I do say so."

"You do realize the only way you can distract me is by snatching the book from me—and technically, my attention would still be in the book, even if you snatched it away from me."

"But I—"

"So no snatching."

"But—"

"You can tickle me, of course. Anything except taking the book yourself."

Sakura couldn't help it—she glared. "And you said no changing the rules!"

"I was just stating the rules. I never changed them."

"Fine," she huffed, still glaring. "And you're not ticklish."

"You're smart, Sakura. You'll think of something else."

Right. She really did have to use her brains this time.

And besides…this was for team seven, right?

_Right! For team seven and bonding-traditions-that-even-renowned-and-always-busy-copynins-should-make-time-for!_

There were only a few things that kept Kakashi's interest away from the book—and it didn't even work most of the time. First off, he never read his book when he was on a serious, deadly battle—one that he knew would truly risk his life and that of his comrades.

She scoffed. As if. He was in the bingo book, what makes her think she, mere medic nin, could offer much of a challenge? Scratch tactic one, on to tactic two…

Wait, what was the second one?

She remembered Ino telling her something back when they were hanging out, and she got a bit drunk and loose around the mouth. It was something about Sakura's ex-sensei's speculated weakness…or was it men's weakness in general? She knew it had nothing to do with Kakashi getting drunk, because she knew he never got drunk—the man had amazing alcohol tolerance, to say the least. So, it wasn't that, it was something else.

_Think, Sakura, think!_

Suddenly Ino's words burst through her head, loud and clear.

_Sakura, do you know that getting a man so aroused that he could hardly think straight is the best way to get under his skin? Trust me on this, I know—even your stone-faced sensei would likely drop both his pants and mask if you just try to seduce him._

Her eyes widened. Did that mean…?

If there was ever an expert on men and observations, it was Ino. And if there was ever a harder thing to make Kakashi do…well, it was drop his mask and reveal his face.

The book would be easier, wouldn't it?

_No, no, no! What are you thinking, Sakura!_

She was horrified, to say the least. What indeed was she thinking! The man had been her sensei since she was twelve! He had taught her, trained her, watched her grow up! He was years older than her! And—and…

Unable to help herself, she snuck a peek at him.

_**Admit it, Sakura. And he's sexy, and you're curious.**_

_Inner Sakura, you bitch! Why did you just show up now!_

_**Thought you needed help, little girl. He is really sexy. Look at that mysterious mask—and that hot, hot body! Don't you want to be under him—**_

_Shut up!_

—_**and have him touching you with that hot mouth and those big hands? Oooohhhh...Oh, myyy…**_

Her brain was clouding. Her ears were reeling.

And Inner Sakura was moaning like there was no tomorrow.

Oh. My. Kami.

She reddened instantly, like a fresh tomato plucked out of a very healthy garden.

_Oh, dear gracious—are you—are you—are you doing what I think you're doing?_

_**If you mean imagining him ravishing every inch of us, then yes! Of course that's what I'm doing! Seduce him now! Ooooohhhh…Kakashiii…yes…yesss…yessss!**_

It was all Sakura could do to keep from squeaking in shock as Inner Sakura went through an explosive…erm, orgasm.

Oh. My. Kami.

"Sakura? Sakura!"

The voice had her jumping up in surprise at once—this time she did squeal, mostly in panic. She stood up and turned her wide green eyes to the man beside her, dismayed. He, in turn, was eyeing her curiously.

"Are you okay? You're looking weird."

The panic faded, instantly being replaced by embarrassment. She knew without looking in the mirror that she was redder than before.

"I'm fine! I'm very fine!" she yelled, putting on a fake bright smile. "Err—nothing's wrong!"

He gave her an odd look.

"Really! I was just—erm—plotting! Yes—that was it!"

Silence.

Finally, much to her relief, he nodded in acceptance. Sakura inwardly sighed, prepared to give Inner Sakura a piece of her mind.

But before she could, Kakashi spoke.

And what he said had her going rigid, and had her narrowing her eyes at him.

"Sakura, how many hours is this going to take? Why don't you just give up and make it easier on both of us? You know you're not gonna win."

Did he just imply she was a _loser_?

Inner Sakura gasped.

_**Oh my! Did he just call us quitters? Losers? He is sooo gonna pay!**_

For once, Inner and Outer Sakura agreed.

Sakura's face immediately went to normal—but this time she began seeing red. How dare he imply she was some kind of backing-out bimbo that couldn't face a challenge? He was crazy!

Suddenly, without thinking of the consequences, Sakura knew what she had to do.

_But I am so not going to do what you just did, Inner me! I'm just going to—to—teach him a lesson!_

Yes. That was it. That was the only reason.

Resolved, and determined now, Sakura moved, smoothly, placing herself beside him. Quietly, she slid her arms on his arms, up to his shoulders…then up his neck. Slowly, she traced the skin there.

"Sensei…" she whispered, sweetly. She was nervous, and hesitant, but she'd die first before she showed even a glimpse of it. If she wanted to win this bet, then she needed to seduce.

And damn if she wasn't going to get it right.

He needed to _pay._

_**You go, my little girl!**_

_Shut up, inner bitch._

Thankfully, it did.

"I thought you knew I'm not ticklish, Sakura."

Sakura smirked. On instinct, she moved her head closer, until her lips were resting near his ear. Moved still, until both were touching.

Gently, she opened her mouth, and blew.

"What makes you think this is tickling, sensei?" she breathed.

She could have sworn there was a slight shift in his body—a reaction. What kind, she had no idea. Not thinking anymore, she quickly pulled her head away, and slid over him, until they were face to face, with her straddling his one leg, and the book resting on his hand, which was on top of his other knee. She was basically plopped on half of his lap now.

She never let go of his neck, and instead opted to move closer. Opted to let their front clothes…brush. Smoothly, she let her head dip closer again, her lips brushing his other ear now.

She blew again.

And this time, there was definitely a shift.

"What are you doing, Sakura?"

"What does it look like, Kakashi?" she whispered, intentionally leaving out the sensei. She closed her eyes, and just as intentionally inhaled him. He smelled like forest and pine, and something distinctly male that she couldn't even begin to identify. But she liked it. Oh, she liked it.

_**I thought you weren't going all the way. Now you're saying you like it.**_

_I am not. I don't. Now just shut up and leave me alone._

Again, Inner Sakura quieted down.

Sakura removed her arms from his neck, and let them travel lazily down the front of his black long-sleeved shirt. Then she did something that she never did before in her whole life.

She licked his ear, slowly. Kissed his masked jaw, lightly.

And gave a low, low moan.

He stiffened, and tried to push her.

"Sakura—"

"Sensei—"

She didn't let go, even when he tried to push harder. Determinedly, she clung on like a burr, sliding even closer until their bodies were almost flushed together. She let one hand run all over his chest, feeling the muscles there.

"Sakura—"

"Yes?" she breathed.

"Get. Off. Me."

She looked at the book, which was still gripped on his other hand (the one that wasn't pushing her away). Then she looked him straight in the eye.

"No."

He gave her a warning look.

"This isn't part of—"

"The rules? Oh, please—the rule never said that…sensei."

Slowly, just as Ino taught her, she let her eyes lower down, fluttering them delicately. Then she let them travel up again, to his unreadable eye, down to his nose…his mouth.

"And the rule never forbid this, too, sensei."

It was now or never. If he caught on to what she was planning to do, it would never work. Quick as lightning, without a single warning, her hands went up to his face. She ripped—yes, ripped—the mask, abruptly yanking it down and away.

Then she closed her eyes again, and kissed every inch of his now revealed jawline.

It was madness.

Without planning to, her breath hitched. He tasted much more different than when she kissed his jaw with the mask on. Without the mask…oh, my kami…without the mask…

She gave another low moan—this time a longer one.

Without the mask, it was a totally different game.

Who'd have ever thought her ex-teacher would taste so good?

Feel so wonderful?

"The book, Kakashi-sensei…" she murmured, hands going slack on her grip. From a corner of her mind, she noticed that he wasn't pushing her away anymore.

"No," he said, voice tight.

"The book, sensei…" she repeated softly.

"No…"

"Please, Kakashi…"

"Sakura…"

Was it just her imagination, or did his voice just go…raspy?

"Don't make this harder on yourself, Kakashi…" she whispered. Instinctively, she nipped his jaw. And felt his breathing go ragged, and his body tense even more.

Unable to help herself anymore, she let her mouth travel up, up…up. From jaw to chin, openmouthed kisses everywhere. Then she let herself kiss him on the lips.

If kissing his jaw was madness, his mouth was…unbelievable.

She kissed him and kissed him, waiting for his mouth to open. Knowing it wouldn't, and knowing he wouldn't—

It did. Sakura gasped, as suddenly, his mouth did open. Responded, and all but devoured her own.

Now it was beyond madness.

_**What happened to just teaching him a lesson?**_

She heard the words, alright—but she simply couldn't find it in her to respond anymore. Or care, for that matter.

He nipped her lower lip, his tongue coming out to conquer her mouth. Then they went in, clashing with her own.

She almost forgot how to breathe.

"Kakashi?" she asked, dazed out of her mind.

"Hmm?"

"The book," she said, in between raspy breaths.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?" she murmured.

"No."

Abruptly—although it was probably the hardest thing to do at the moment—she pulled away from his mouth, and proceeded to glare at him. Then her eyes widened in shock, when she registered that, yes, his mask was indeed gone—and she could now see every inch of his face.

And what a face it was.

Her eyes widened even more, when suddenly, she was abruptly pulled back. And kissed senseless some more.

Instinctively, she kissed back, letting her hands trail down now…under his shirt. Oh, the muscles there. He inhaled sharply, pulling her closer with his free hand. Without meaning to, she moved, grinded herself against him.

Felt _him_, beneath her thigh…hard and hot and pressing.

Oh. My. Kami.

"You want me," she stated, a bit triumphant. He responded by kissing harder, his hand settling on her hair.

"I'm a man."

"I won, sensei. Drop the book."

"It's not really—right—to call me—sensei—right now."

"Drop—the—book."

"…no."

"I'll make you," she said, her senses very aware of the heat he was radiating off. More determined than ever, but for a different reason now, she moaned again, grinding herself harder against him. His arousal jumped, making something equally hot and heavy respond within her.

He groaned.

"Sakura…" His voice was bordering on desperate, arousing her all the more.

Her hands traced circles in his stomach, feeling it jump under her touch. She lowered them, down, until they were resting near the edge of his pants. Down…

"Sakura."

Before she could go down further, she was stopped, as his hand went to circle both her wrists, and pull them back up. He abruptly broke the kiss.

"Look at me."

Slowly, Sakura opened hot, heavy-lidded eyes.

"Stop doing this for a stupid bet."

"It's not the bet."

His eye darkened. Wanting to see both eyes, Sakura removed herself from his grip. Then she carefully removed his hitae.

And plunged her mouth into his, again.

"I…want…you."

"Sakura—"

She attacked his lips, over and over. Again and again. He was her ex-sensei. Her mentor. Her friend.

And she wanted him, in the worst possible way.

Now.

Stupid bet be damned.

"Please…touch me…" she pleaded, voice desperate.

"Sakura—"

"Don't argue, Kakashi," she whispered, urgently. "Take me now. Be my first."

_Or I may lose my mind if you don't._

Maybe losing her mind was a given.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was her last words that snapped whatever sanity he had left.

Not that he had plenty much left, anyway.

Kakashi lost his breath, and his mind emptied, when he felt those hands clamp on him…underneath his pants. That tongue on his mouth, wet and wonderfully hot. And shot his system into chaos. He nearly exploded.

Helpless.

He had no choice but to drop the book, and fist his hands in her hair, her neck, as his body felt the delicious onslaught. He groaned, as he felt sensation after sensation slam into him. Terrifying.

No woman had ever held so much power.

Kami. Oh, kami.

How the hell was he supposed to know…that what was forbidden would be so good?

He let his hands roam on her shoulders, down to her breasts. She evaded, and instead, moved away, removing her bra, her shirt…removing his.

He reached out for her, once again. And finally, she came to him.

"Kakashi…" she murmured, her voice throaty and rusty with need.

He didn't reply, and instead rolled both of them around, until she was trapped beneath him. Pinned beneath him, on the soft, grassy ground. He crushed his mouth desperately, greedily on hers.

And went wild with yet another taste of her.

Desperately, he touched her everywhere. Her skin was so soft, and now damp. Her breast fit his hand so perfectly, it was as if it was…meant to be there. He kneaded it, teased it, flicking the bud until she moaned and moved beneath him erotically. Restlessly, his own mouth streaked down and tasted the other breast.

Honey. Lemons. A wildly wonderful combination.

And yet he still wanted.

Blind with greed, his hand streaked down, removing his pants with a snap. His other hand went under her skirt, caressing her smooth inner thighs, up, up…until it reached her thong.

He all but ripped the thong off, and without pause, plunged his fingers inside. Shot her ruthlessly over the peak.

Hot. Wet. Perfect.

She choked, and cried out his name. She did it so erotically, so innocently, that he couldn't help himself from wanting more. She arched herself against him, until he was all desperate again.

"Kakashi—please—"

"I need you, Sakura. For Kami's sake—I need you."

Too much. Too badly. Too fast.

Terrifying.

Dimly, he remembered that he was her first, and admonished himself to take it slowly. Gently. For her sake. Kami, for her sake.

"Please, Kakashi—" she all but begged the words out, all but sobbed out his name. "Now."

It was what snapped him yet again, nearly blinding him with impact. Lungs screaming, blood pounding, he crushed her mouth again, pinning her hands and taking them in his.

Then he slid into her. Slipped inside her. Slowly, slowly, slowly.

She was hot, wet, and clamping so tightly around him. Like a velvet vise. It took all his control not to plunge greedily, mindlessly into the heat.

"Okay. Now," he murmured, keeping his eyes on hers.

And he moved. Slowly, slowly, slowly.

Because he was watching her, he was able to see the expressions flitting across her lovely face. First shock, then acceptance. Then joy, and pleasure. She moved with him, wrapped her legs around his waist. Tightened around him more. Took him deeper, pace quickening, until he felt himself drowning.

He saw her eyes darken, knew they mirrored his own. Her mouth opened, called out his name again. Moaned.

It was the last thing he heard before his eyes went brilliantly blind. They lost themselves in each other. Kakashi buried his face in her hair.

And he finally, finally let himself go.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kakashi?"

A few minutes later, after the gradual relaxing of pace, Sakura spoke up.

"Hmm?"

"I won the bet."

"Hmm."

"You have to come to Ichiraku with me now."

"Tomorrow."

"But—"

He shut her up, by kissing her senseless yet again.

"The rules never said _today_."

And she suddenly found she couldn't argue.

No, not when he poofed them both home, and proceeded to make her forget everything else.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_a/n: Well...here it is! My very first Kakashi-Sakura oneshot. What do you think? Love it or hate it? Please review!_

_You can also read my other stories if you like... :)_


End file.
